Late Night Sundaes
by Les Reves Doux
Summary: Attempting to beat the summer heat, both Ichigo and Rangiku venture outside. When the mischievous Rangiku encounters a surprisingly dirty minded Ichigo, what do you get? Read to find out!


_Well, hello! I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long to upload this one shot, but I've been awfully busy with work and school. I promise to make it juicy, though. As _**freowin**_, who won my song contest requested, this one shot will be IchigoRangiku centric. Of course, this is rated M due to sexual thoughts, so it's not for children or the prudish. Also, the transition from appropriate to smutty is very abrupt. Be prepared!_

_ I do not own Bleach, by any stretch of the imagination. Read, enjoy, and review!_

**Late Night Sundaes**

A soft summer wind breezed past Kurosaki Ichigo, ruffling his half unbuttoned shirt. He had stepped just outside of his residence, hoping to cool off and escape the near maddening chaos of Ishiin. The eldest Kurosaki had been rambling on about playing a board game to beat the sweltering summer heat, which Ichigo took as his cue to get the hell out of Dodge.

"He's such a freak," the orange haired shinigami sighed, fanning himself absently. "And fuck if it isn't just as hot out here as it is inside."

Briefly, Ichigo considered scaling the side of his house, to evade his father, and climbing through his bedroom window. He dismissed the idea after a moment's thought, and instead decided to go for a walk instead, hoping that it might cool him off. Not bothering to tell his father that he was leaving, the strawberry set off at a leisurely pace down his street.

Meanwhile, at Keigo's house, an overheated Matsumoto Rangiku was beginning to become extremely agitated. The stupid gigai she was forced to wear was starting to chafe, and her teenage host was a little too close for comfort.

"If you try to touch my breasts again, under the pretense of 'cooling them off', I _will_ break your fingers," Rangiku sighed casually, lounging on the couch with her eyes closed.

Keigo, recognizing defeat, retreated slowly and crawled to his bedroom. Rangiku smirked and rolled over onto her side, now facing Ikkaku and Yumichika. The two males were sitting and drinking scorching hot tea, like it wasn't one hundred degrees in the small apartment.

"They're such freaks," the busty blonde grumbled, sitting up and stretching.

Rangiku had been doing a lot of grumbling since she and her companions had been assigned to the facetious mission in the World of the Living. Their only goal was to monitor that particular sector of Karakura town, and to provide assistance newly reinstated Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo should he require it. Rangiku initially thought it was going to be an easy, do nothing assignment. That is, until a freak heat wave descended upon them.

"I'm going to chalk such rude words up to the heat, Rangiku-chan." Yumichika murmured calmly before taking a dainty sip of his green tea. He remained unperturbed, even after Rangiku flipped him the bird.

The statuesque beauty stood and made a sluggish beeline for the front door. She didn't have a particular destination in mind, just as long as she could escape the stifling confines of Keigo's house.

"Where do you think you're going, Lieutenant?" Ikkaku questioned sharply, setting down his cup.

Not faltering in her steps, Rangiku responded nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it, baldy. I'll be back later, I suppose." With that, she closed the door behind her, somewhat forcefully.

Ichigo quickly discovered that he wasn't the only citizen of Karakura Town that had decided to take a stroll that evening. Several other residents passed on the sidewalk as he wandered down his street. Parents sat on front porches while their children zipped around, playing with garden hoses and such.

"_So much for being alone," _the young Soul Reaper thought darkly. He picked up his pace, and sped through the residential district. Pretty soon, he was in the middle of town, near his high school and the local ice cream parlor.

"Hey, there's an idea," Ichigo said aloud, quirking an orange eyebrow. He hadn't had ice cream since the summer began, and it would certainly provide a much needed cooling off. Ichigo adjusted his course and made a leisurely beeline for Yukina's Ice Cream Shop.

When he drew nearer to the ice cream parlor, Ichigo began digging around in his pockets, looking for spare change. He eventually dug out enough money to buy at least a cone of his favorite flavor of ice cream. In Ichigo's haste, though, he dropped a few coins, which he swiftly bent over to scoop up. As he went to straighten up, he felt the top of his head nudge against something soft. He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of rather large breasts.

"Oh, excuse me!" he exclaimed aloud, stepping back swiftly. Ichigo raised his eyes and opened his mouth to apologize when he realized that woman he faced was actually Lieutenant Matsumoto.

The honey haired bombshell wore a deeply amused expression as she greeted the teen with a sultry, "Hello, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo blushed lightly, as he often did in the presence of stunning vice-captain. She was always so unnecessarily sensual when she spoke to him. It was almost as if Rangiku knew how uncomfortable she made Ichigo. As with Toshiro, Rangiku found riling the young man up to be incredibly fun.

"Hey, Rangiku," Ichigo mumbled, looking away from her. "What are you doing out in this ungodly heat?"

For a few moments, she just stared intently at him, until he started to fidget a bit from the attention. Rangiku allowed his disquiet to grow in intensity for several moments longer before she decided to answer him.

"Well, I was seeking to escape Keigo's insufferably perverted attentions and his stifling apartment," she admitted, a tiny smile gracing her plump lips. "However, it is just as hot out here as it was inside. At least I don't have a horny teenager trying to grope my boobs."

Ichigo chuckled softly, and then said, "That's just Keigo. Not all of us teenagers are as hormone driven as he is."

"Hmm, that's unfortunate," Rangiku replied. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as Ichigo's blush intensified at her words.

Brown eyes swiveled in her direction, suddenly scrutinizing her very closely. Ichigo, despite what he claimed previously, was a warm blooded teen male, and ogled the female form upon occasion. He actually had very dirty thoughts about them, more often than he cared to admit. And what better female form to peruse that Matsumoto Rangiku's?

The top three buttons of her white top were undone, giving Ichigo an unhindered view of her magnificent cleavage. Next, his gaze traveled down to her slim, firm waist. It flared out into the widest, sexiest hips the young Kurosaki had ever seen. He could just imagine gripping the soft flesh there as he fucked her from behind, his own pelvis pressed against her lush ass.

While Ichigo was absorbed in his thoughts, Rangiku watched the different expressions that played across his face. She wondered what he could be thinking about, though she had a pretty good idea considering the way his eye were raking over her figure. Really, the boy made her fun too easy.

Not noticing Rangiku's smug expression, Ichigo continued his visual exploration of the female fukutaichou. His gaze had continued its descent down to her long, slim legs. Ichigo pictured them wrapped tightly around his waist, trembling as he brought her to the orgasmic brink of Nirvana.

"_Jeez, this heat has definitely fried my brain, if I'm thinking about Rangiku like that," _Ichigo thought, shaking his head and frowning at himself.

Speaking of the heat, the substitute Soul Reaper suddenly remembered where he was heading before encountering Rangiku. Unfortunately for him, the thought of ice cream conjured up a rather vivid imagine of the busty, strawberry blonde "accidentally" dripping some of a vanilla sundae onto her ample breasts.

"Rangiku," Ichigo began, a lecherous smirk curving his mouth.

"Yes, Ichigo-kun?"

"Have you ever tried ice cream?"

_ BOW! There it is. Yes, I know it was a HUGE teaser. But, I hope the unusually filthy thoughts of Ichi-kun were to your liking. Review and let me know how you felt about it. I just might be persuaded to make a one shot dedicated to the potential lemon. w_

_ Oh, and if anyone can find the Yu Yu Hakusho reference in this story, and tell me what it is in a comment, you get a shout out in my new fanfiction. :3_


End file.
